Exit Wounds
by Nomadd
Summary: When you're the daughter of a pirate, life can never be as simple as it seems. Thrown head first into the cross fire, both rival sides have something Faye is in desperate need of. Yet when it all comes down to one decision, which side will she choose? AU, Set after Commodities, OC/(not sure who)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is a chapter full of background and information needed in the rest of the story. The next one will be more interesting, I promise. I'd also love to hear what you think about the storyline! But anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Faye's breath came out in tight wheezes as she climbed the steep hill towards her father's house. She clutched a lantern in one hand, even as the necessity of it lay questioned by the full moon that hung in the sky like a midnight sun, and in the other was a basket. The young woman smiled through her laboured breaths and looked around at the beauty of her home during such an hour she was rarely able experience. There was a light mist hanging close the ground and the grass was covered in a frost so white, from a distance it would seem like snow. If she'd had time to spare, Faye would have been inclined to stop and count the number of stars above her, painted in, what her mother used to call, 'a divine fashion' across such a dark canvas of sky.

Unfortunately, time was not something Faye had much of as the point of her destination came into view. Her father had sent her to Lupiac with an important letter that morning, yet what neither had accounted for was the problems Faye had faced on her journey. First, she had lost herself in a busy market, then almost been harassed by a group of drunken farm workers, before finally ending up in what she had believed to be one of the most disgusting, dirty, dangerous taverns in the whole of France. But Faye was used to it; she was the daughter of a pirate after all.

To say her father was married to his _cause_ seemed, to Faye, an understatement in every sense of the word. She would go for months on end without so much as a message to say he was alive, or when he was coming home. On most nights she would stay awake and read fairytale's, trying to convince herself that he was still going to return safely.

"Faye?" A distant voice called, coming from the top of the hill the young woman still climbed. "Is that you?"

"It is!" Faye called back in a raspy voice, quickening her pace as the shadow of her father came into sight.

"I was beginning to worry," he reprimanded upon reaching his daughter, taking the basket and lantern from her frozen fingers. "Come, we must get you inside, Thomas Paine is due any moment."

"Monsieur Paine? I thought you were rivals?" Faye questioned, stumbling up the steps to the small house she usually lived in alone, only now realising how fatigued she truly was.

Her father, formally known as Captain Edward Bowen of Landes (Gascony), seemed on edge, even to Faye, who knew to expect his unease as a common trait. She opened the door and stepped into their kitchen, where a roaring fire welcomed the pair like an old friend's embrace.

"We are," Bowen agreed. "But he says he has information we can both benefit from."

"So you are enemies, unless you are friends?" Faye mused, taking two large chunks of bread and cheese out of their minimally stocked larder and began eating them before she even reached the table.

Bowen was about to answer his daughter when a knock at the door silenced them both. Faye sat herself down at the table and hid her pistol, which had previously been on the table, on the seat next to her. Bowen opened the door only moments later, revealing three men standing expectantly in their threshold.

"Captain Paine," Bowen greeted, smiling tightly as he beckoned the new arrivals into the kitchen.

"Captain Bowen," the smallest of the three men returned as the door closed and warmth began to recapture the room again. "I'm glad I caught you on land this time," he commented, sending a sly look in the same direction as his words.

Bowen didn't to react to the provocation, instead taking stand by the fireplace, his forearm leaning intentionally on the pistol at his side. "So, I hear you have news on the whereabouts of our mutual friend, Émile Bonnaire."

"I do," Paine agreed, sitting down on an empty chair opposite Faye.

The two other men, who Faye assumed to be pirates, stood by the door, fairly near to her father. She watched them with a practised expression of innocence, while her mind began to note every single weapon they possessed, the strengths of their rough edged abilities and the weaknesses of their brutality.

"I must say, Faye, you look more like a pirate's daughter every time I see you," Paine snapped Faye from her wandering thoughts, her eyes darting to meet his at the sound of her name. "Last time I saw you, you had long, blonde hair and green eyes too big for that head of yours."

Faye subconsciously lifted a hand to her hair, which now fell in a mixture of dreadlocks, braids and curls around her head and down her back. "Well, Monsieur, I must have been very young if you can remember me without this style of hair. I've fashioned it ever since I can remember."

"Yes," Paine agreed with a bemused smiled. "You were very young indeed, but now…" his smile widened as his eyes moved to her chest. "Well, now you've grown into a fine, _fine_, young lady."

Faye felt her cheeks blush, unsure of how to react to the comment as four pairs of male eyes lay fixed on her.

"I'll ask you once and only once, to watch your tongue when you speak to my daughter," Bowen warned through tight lips. "Or this agreement you require can find its home at the bottom of the sea, much the same as you're head when Red gets his grubby three fingered hands on you."

Paine nodded curtly, "my apologies."

Faye watched her father carefully as he drew out a chair from the end of the table and sat down, "let's make this as quick as possible, shall we?"

With another nod, much like the previous, Paine began to reel off the information he'd come with the intention of discussing. "A friend of mine said he met Émile Bonnaire two weeks ago, on the shores of France. Until very recently, the last anyone had seen was a group of Musketeers taking him captive. However, three days ago word found its way to me that he had been found by the Spanish and arrested. They made an agreement with France to hold him in one of Paris' prisons until they acquire the right transport to move him."

"So, you're telling me that the man who owes us a small fortune...is in prison?"

"Yes, and without the money you cannot pay me your debt, I cannot pay mine and war between pirates is almost bound to occur..." Paine took in an intentionally dramatic breath, "I can almost ensure anarchy."

"Do we at least know which prison he's in?"

"No, that's where Faye comes in."

"_I _come in?" Faye blurted out, her eyes widening in horror.

"Faye will have nothing to do with this, Paine," her father cautioned, his words suddenly cold and unyielding.

"I have been told you are friends with D'Artagnan. Is this true?" Paine continued, ignoring Bowen's warning.

Faye nodded silently, her hand going to rest on the gun sat next to her. The familiar feeling of metal calmed her as she sat up slightly straighter and coughed to clear her throat, "you could say that."

"There is _no way _you're putting Faye's life at risk!" Her father yelled, his fist slamming into the table.

"Hear me out!" Paine snapped back, his own fist hitting the table with equal force.

Bowen, with little other option, nodded once for the discussion to continue.

"Currently, Monsieur D'Artagnan is being trained to become a Musketeer by the three men; men which we can use in order to find out where Bonnaire is being held captive."

Faye picked up a butter knife, half-heartedly spinning it around her fingers in an attempt to make herself come across as calm and collected. "So I am to travel to Paris, find D'Artagnan, _use _our friendship to learn where they're keeping this man, send word to you and, finally, watch as an attack on what will probably be one of the most highly protected locations in all of France occurs?"

"Yes." The pirate, for that is what Faye truly saw him as now, answered swiftly.

"Is that it?"

"You only have two weeks."

Faye dropped the knife she was spinning, "but that's impossible!"

"No, not impossible. Just extremely difficult," Paine corrected.

"And what if I can't!?"

"Then I will storm every godforsaken prison in France looking for Bonnaire until my head is severed from my neck and my bones beaten to dust."

Faye grimaced at the thought, shaking her head in protest of his plan, "can't you send someone else?"

"Faye, it's you who D'Artagnan is friends with and only someone close to him can find out what we require," Paine insisted. "Besides, if you don't go, you may as well say goodbye to your father now."

Faye leapt to her feet instinctively as the pirates standing by the door grabbed her father's arms and put a knife to his throat, the sharp blade pressing into his unshaven neck like a single, cold finger. She snatched up the pistol which had been sitting on the chair next to her and pointing it towards her enemy, the expression on her face one of true acrimony.

"Let him go," she ordered in a voice as hard as the metal pressing into her father's neck.

"Faye, let me get one thing perfectly straight here," Paine spoke slowly now, considering his words with great precision. "Your father owes me _a lot _of money. Money which Émile Bonnaire owes him and which I need to pay off my own debts. This agreement benefits a great deal more people than your pretty little head could ever presume. Now, put that pistol down before you make yourself into even more of a fool than you already are."

Faye didn't move.

"Don't do it," her father hissed through gritted teeth.

"Shut him up!" Paine ordered, watching in demented pleasure as Bowen's head was slammed hard into the table he sat at.

The two pirates repeated the same motion four times more before Paine finally held a hand up to cease the violence. Bowen was verging on unconsciousness, his eyes dull and unblinking, blood dripping from his nose; he made a gurgling sound and blood sputtered from between his clenched, yellowing teeth.

Faye let out a shaky breath her eyes still not moving away from where Paine stood. She judged the chances she had at fighting them in a second and knew they were slim. Even though there was a pistol in her hand, her rapier was in her room and her room was three closed doors away. She could try to make it, she may even reach the chest it was in, but there was no way she could open it and unsheathe the blade in time to defend herself.

"Faye..." Paine said expectantly, pointing at the table with his finger.

Faye noticed the dirt that was wedged underneath his fingernail and wondered when the last time he had washed was.

_Focus, Faye._ She told herself. _Do as he says._

Taking in a quiet, but shaky breath, Faye lowered the pistol until it was sat on the table between her and her adversary.

_Don't cry. _She thought silently. _Don't cry or he'll know he's won._

Her head moved once, in a nodding motion, "I will go."

"A wise choice to-"

"Now leave, before I really do shoot you..." she threatened in the whisper of a voice. "Leave and don't bother use again until I send word."

"You are very feisty for a-"

"I SAID GO," Faye yelled, her words so loud, they made even Paine take a step back.

The pirate nodded once, tipping his hat towards her. "Very well... I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"That you will," Faye agreed as the three men left her house, slamming the wooden door shut behind them. She jumped in fright, a single tear falling from her left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites from last chapter. Now, I know I said this would be more interesting, but I think I may have failed slightly. However, the next chapter will be up soon and Faye will be in a lil' bit of trouble at the tavern she mentions in this chapter. Also, I make reference to a cavalier hat, which is just the type of hat the Musketeers wore, if you were interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review if you'd like :)

* * *

Faye had watched the sunrise that morning. She'd sat on the stone step at the front of the house, watching with silent bliss as bright bursts of orange and yellow exploded into the dull sky. Each beam expanded out like a stretching hand, yearning to grab the last of the night and smother it away into oblivion. She had watched until the birds began to welcome the dawn with a serenade of trill chirps and the sea danced with colour, glimmering like a million polished diamonds. There was nothing Faye liked more than mornings like this. It made her see the world for what it truly was; beautiful.

After some time longer, even Faye grew tired of watching the day unfold. She stood up, stretching out her stiff back from sitting still for too long and sadly accepted the ache as her invite to sail back down from the cloud of awe she'd so quickly become accustomed to perching on in those few hours of silent bliss.

As far as she was aware, her father still slept soundly in his room. She'd treated his wounds as soon as Paine had left, staying close to his bed for most of the remaining night to make sure he slept well. The beating had quickly made its mark on his face, like an artist leaves his mark on an empty canvas. Purple and green coloured more of his skin than any other shade, acting as a sickening reminder of their encounter.

_Captain Thomas Paine. _Faye mused as she wandered into the kitchen of her home. _Captain_ _Paine in the Ass, more like._

She let out a light giggle and began with the inevitable; packing for her impending trip to Paris.

"What's so funny?" A husky voice enquired from behind the woman, only seconds later.

Faye jumped in fright, grabbing a butter knife in the process of spinning round to face her foe. Bowen put his hands up in defeat and chuckled, "_relax_; it's just me, Faye."

Faye returned his smile awkwardly and put the makeshift weapon down, going back to collecting food for her trip.

"You look cold," her father commented, sitting down at the kitchen table with a small grunt of discomfort.

"I've been outside."

"Again? Faye, how many times have I told you not to sit outside when it's so bitter."

"It's brisk, not bitter." Faye corrected, putting a plate of fruit and bread in front of her father to eat.

"Same thing."

"How is it- you know what, never mind." Faye rolled her eyes, heading out the door and towards her room.

The house was modest in its size, just the same as her room was. A few old paintings hung from nails on her walls and a fireplace kept the small space warm enough to bare. There was a chest in the corner, etched with intricate carvings and covered by a large patchwork quilt her mother had made. Faye headed straight for it, pulling away the fabric and heaving the lid open to reveal its content.

"After they beat me, what did you agree to with Paine?" Her father asked, walking into the room without even a knock.

Faye jumped again, hitting her head on the chest as she leant over it, "SHIT- OW! FATHER!"

"FAYE!" Bowen reprimanded, crossing his arms tightly.

Faye stood up, throwing her rapier, dagger and pistol onto the bed as she kicked the chest closed. "It doesn't matter; you're going back to your ship today anyway."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't matter. You said yes, I can tell that, but under what terms?"

Faye ignored her father, packing a change of clothes into one side of a saddle bag and the food she'd collected into the other.

"Faye?"

Faye continued to ignore him, attaching the rapier and pistol round her waist.

"Answer me Faye," Bowen was getting increasingly agitated.

Faye slid the dagger into the top of her left, knee high boot. It was hidden impeccably well by her navy, floor length skirt, accompanied by a white shirt and brown leather corset to complete her usual pirate-like appearance.

"FAYE BOWEN!" Her father yelled, making her freeze in dread. Bowen _never _used her real name unless he was exceedingly angry.

She turned to face him slowly, her shoulders tensed for the predictable onslaught of words that typically covered a worryingly vast range of topics about her flaws and incivilities.

"What were the terms?" He demanded tightly.

She cleared her throat, Bowen making it abundantly clear that she wasn't leaving the room until he had the answers he was looking for. "I have two weeks from today."

"_Yes,_" he nodded stiffly. "I know that."

"He wants me to send word when I've found the information. Then, I assume, because he did not say, that he will travel with you to Paris, meet me and we shall attack the prison."

"How will he know I'm not here?"

"This is Paine we're discussing. Of course he will know!"

Her father took a moment to consider what she had explained, leaving Faye time to finish packing and pull a thick cloak over her shoulders.

"Are you leaving now?"

"If I am to make it to Monsieur Merwick's tavern by nightfall, then yes."

Bowen nodded, "good, Merwick will keep you safe."

"I _have_ thought this through, you know. I don't just think of nothing when I sit outside." Faye replied callously, pushed past her father and back into the kitchen.

"You will be safe?" He asked, following close behind her.

"Yes."

"And you have money?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking Gazala?"

Gazala was Faye's horse, currently in a small stable next to the house. "Yes!"

Faye opened the front door and was hit by an icy wind which she was sure hadn't been present when she was outside previously. "God, that's cold!" She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and exited the house. "Looks like a storm. You aren't sailing today, are you?" She asked her father, assuming he was still following her.

Bowen jogged up next to his daughter, shaking his head. "No, it will be too late to set off once I reach the port. We leave harbour at first light tomorrow."

"Good," Faye nodded, throwing her saddle bag down onto the frosty grass so she could fetch Gazala and tack him up for the ride.

"Are you sure you have enough money?" Her father asked yet again.

Faye looked over the back of her dark stallion with an expression of impatience, "YES!"

He nodded, heading back into the house, muttering under his breath. Faye let out a long, deflated breath, watching with a small tickle of pleasure as it left her mouth in a mist of white, dancing around in the air before slowly vanishing.

Soon, Gazala was ready for departure, the saddle bags firmly attached and his girth tightened.

Bowen re-appeared from the house, slamming to door behind him as he made his way over to Faye.

"Here, put this on." He ordered, holding out an oddly shaped cavalier hat.

Faye batted the floppy fabric away in disgust, "I am _not _wearing a hat!"

"You need to be discreet."

"I can be just as discreet without a hat, thank you."

"Faye."

_Shit, not this again_. Faye thought, rolling her eyes. She snatched the hat and put it on her head with a face of contempt.

"Can I go now?"

Bowen paused for a moment before nodding, "I suppose so…"

Faye turned towards her horse.

"But remember, as soon as you know about Emile, you send word to both Paine and I."

She turned back, exasperation painted across her face with no ambition to hid it from her father. "Yes! You will be in the Channel Ports, I will send it there."

"Good- that's...good."

She smiled, trying to look confident, "_Now _can I go?"

"Uh...yes, I believe so."

_Finally. _Faye retaliated silently, turning away from her father once again, so she could mount Gazala. The stallion pawed at the ground impatient, a little too full of energy.

"Don't you dare throw me off this time," Faye hissed at the horse, hauling herself up into the saddle.

"Be safe, Faye." Bowen said, putting his hand lovingly on her arm.

Faye smiled down at him, "as must you."

"I always am."

"And so am I!" She laughed. It was a nervous sound and nothing like Faye was used to. "Don't worry father, we will have this over with in no time."

Bowen nodded, letting go of his daughter for the last time, watching her ride away down the hill and into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but it's not really a chapter as such. I needed to fill in some gaps for later on and this was the only way I could. Faye will return next chapter and things will be getting a little more exciting! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot to me!

Also, the new cover image for this story was kindly created by 'Elien . dono' , so thank you so much for putting the time and effort into this! :)

Finally, if you struggle to read what any of these characters are saying, just let me know so I can change it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Paine smirked as he climbed expertly onto the deck of his ship; The Widowmaker. It was an arrogant name, he knew that. But he was a conceited person and orderly names like 'The Harlots Kiss' and 'Wandering Raider' just didn't cut it._

_The Widowmaker was a large ship, even for pirate standards. It was made out of a dark wood, strong enough to withstand some of the heaviest attacks known to have occurred on all of the seven seas. It was home to well over fifty men, all of who were dedicated to whatever cause Paine was willing to commit himself to. Only one thing mattered to them; money._

"_You spoke with Bowen?" A pirate asked, sitting casually with a beer in one hand and cards in the other._

"_We did," Paine confirmed, the two men who had accompanied him boarding the ship also. "Faye seemed...well she seemed eager for the mission after a little measure of persuasion. Aint that right Graaf?"_

_Graaf, one of the two men who had accompanied Paine, grunted. The other, Razin, laughed at his friend, taking up a seat against the main mast of the ship. _

"_We showed em' good n' proper what pain, Paine would forge if they denied 'im." _

_Graaf sniggered at Razin's use of their captain's name, earning himself a slap around the back of the head. Paine, momentarily annoyed by his most idiotic pirate, composed himself enough to address the collecting mass of men around him. They ranged in shape and height, some lacking a limb, others an eye or ear. Most had hair and a majority of them wore it long, dreaded and caked thick with dirt. They stank something horrid, but Paine did too, so it was of little concern to him. _

"_Bowen's daughter, Faye, agreed to the terms we set out. She will no doubt leave for Paris in the morning and stop at Merwick's tavern for nightfall. Dalzee…"_

"_Aye?"_

"_You will go to the tavern. Make sure she is safe, but don't converse with her unless you must and do not let her know who has sent you. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Aye, Captain!" A tall, fairly youthful pirate nodded. His hair was shorter than his comrades and with a fairly good wash, he could pass as a noble, or at least the well maintained servant of a noble._

"_Good. Now get gone, ye fool!" Paine threw his hand towards the exit of the boat, which was currently moored on a quiet dock they used frequently for smuggling._

_Dalzee nodded at his captain and climbed over the side of the ship, using a tattered rope ladder to lower himself down onto the wooden dock below. A horse waited for him on the grass a little way from the boat, no doubt stolen by the Captain on his journey back from Bowen's dwelling._

_Paine turned his attention back to the rest of the crew when Dalzee was gone. His smile widened as a sudden gurgle of authority rose from his stomach, stretching his back out and squaring his shoulders. The pirates around him stood expectantly, awaiting orders of some kind or a dismissal from the impromptu meeting._

"_Razin, you dunce," Paine barked, waking the pirate from his slumber against the mast the ship._

_Razin grunted, wiping a trail of drool away from his chin, "what do ye' want?"_

"_Get up Razin, you insufferable halfwit!" _

_Razin stood up with a stumble, only then realising the instructions were coming from his Captain. "Aye, Sir!"_

"_Get here now!" Paine yelled in a bitter tone, pacing up a set of old wooden stairs to the helm of the ship. "Everyone else is dismissed. Get back to work!"_

_Razin followed quickly, staying on the heels of his Captain like a loyal mutt. "What is it ye' wanted, Captain?"_

"_Did Flint find out if Captain Krang was in France?"_

"_He said that none has heard a thing 'bout Krang," Razin replied, making Paine slump down heavily in a chair next to a table covered in maps and letters. _

_He put his head in his hand and sighed, "nothing at all?"_

"_Nay, Captain, nothin to say Krang was even near France."_

"_Are you sure?" Paine looked up at the faithful, yet slightly dim man in front of him. He stressed the word 'sure', gesturing with his hand to highlight the question further._

"_Flint said he were sure. He went to five taverns to ask, none say they seen Krang's ship 'n months."_

"_Good…let's hope it stays that way. We wouldn't want Krang hearing about what our little friend Faye is up to…"_

"_Y' be right there Captain," Razin agreed with a nod._

"_You're dismissed." Paine waved a hand as he stood, turning to the table of maps, which could dimly be seen by candle light._

_Razin bowed his head slightly, making for the stairs that led back down onto the main deck of the ship._

"_Oh, and Razin..." Paine called, making his crony stumble to a distracted halt at the top of the steps._

"_Aye?"_

"_If I ever catch you napping when I've called a meeting like that again, I will have your balls cut off and hung from your neck to act as a reminder of your place on this ship. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Razin nodded quickly, a trickle of sweat rolling past his left temple in unease, "aye Captain."_

"_Good." Paine smirked, not even needing to look round from his work to know the threat had sunk in adequately enough for Razin to retreat in slient dismay, like some sort of wounded animal, forced to flee from battle._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, its been the hardest chapter to write so far, but it's also the longest, so I guess that helps make up for it? I hope it was worth the wait! Reviews are very much appreciated. :) (ALSO, THREE CHEERS FOR D'ARTAGNAN FINALLY BECOMING A MUSKETEER LAST SUNDAY!)

* * *

Faye looked up at the inn's sign in the dimming light as she trudged towards a small entrance; it swung back and forth, weathered paint outlining the shape of a pirate ship on its rotting surface. Rain fell in sheets around her, catching in the shockingly high winds that swept across the sky. She had been riding all day, lucky enough to escape most of the storm, before it caught here only a short while before reaching her destination.

After finally managing to untack and attempt to dry off her horse, Faye now found herself entering through the door of the inn, embracing the warmth with heavy eyes and numb fingers.

"Can I help you?" A grating voice called, catching Faye's attention as her eyes skimmed around the room at the odd assortment of people cowering, like she was, from the menacing storm outside.

Faye smiled, weaving her way around tables and chairs to reach the man addressing her. "Merwick, isn't it?"

"Depends who's asking." The man replied, raising his head slightly so he could look down at her prudishly. "I only accept some pirates in here."

The smile on Faye's face didn't falter. "You don't remember me?"

Merwick, for Faye knew it was him, sniffed casually and lowered his head to get a proper look at her. "Well I never! Of course I remember you, Faye Bowen! Edwards's daughter!"

Faye's smile grew as she nodded, throwing down a few coins on the table. A group of pirates seemed to respond vaguely to the mention of her father's name, glancing round at her with nefarious eyes.

"Any chance you have a room free?"

Merwick picked up the money, pocketing it as he rounded the edge of the wooden table and walked towards her. "My word, how you've grown!"

"Yes, people tend to do that." Faye remarked teasingly.

"And you're even more like your father than I remember." Merwick chuckled, pulling Faye in for a monstrously tight hug.

"Yes…" Faye muttered, the words coming out awkwardly as her cheek was squished against Merwick's muscular chest.

"Right." he muttered, finally letting Faye go. She took in a deep breath, unaware she'd been unable to breathe correctly while her body was being momentarily crushed. "A room it is then! But first, you must sit and have something to drink."

He handed Faye a bottle of wine and a cup, before directing her to a table, near that of the pirates she'd noticed earlier. "Thank you, Merwick. Your hospitality, as usual, far outdoes the necessary actions of an innkeeper."

"Nonsense! Your father and I are good friends, there shall be nothing but the best treatment for you. Now, sit and drink while I go and see what room my wife can make up for you."

Faye did as she was told, peeling off her sodden cloak as she slumped into the small wooden chair allocated by Merwick. The hat she wore, although wet, kept her equally soaked curls and dreadlocks hidden away. Faye knew that they were more than likely going to look ridiculous if she removed the headpiece, so instead decided to leave it where it was as she poured herself a cup of wine.

"So, you be Bowen's daughter?" A male voice questioned, catching Faye's attention.

She looked up towards the pirates speaking to her, nodding silently.

"Would that be the same Bowen as we know?"

Faye shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. She knew from experience that most pirates knew her father, but if she didn't respond to their questions, they usually left her well alone.

"Captain Bowen, of The Lionheart." The pirate got up with two of his comrades, taking up the rest of the seats surrounding the table Faye sat at.

She straightened up, putting her cup down as she swallowed the wine in her mouth. "I believe so, yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"What is someone like you, doin' in a place like this then?" One of the other pirates asked, leaning one elbow on the table as he did.

"I know Merwick, I'm sure even someone like you could see that." Faye uttered, running her finger around the rim of the wine cup as she did.

"_Someone like me_?" The man snarled, taking the cup away from Faye, downing the content in one gulp.

_Shit._

Faye thought, looking up to meet his malicious gaze.

"Who's your captain, then?" Faye asked, attempting to change to conversation.

"Captain Krang. You've probably heard of him. We sail The Buccaneers Plunder...I'm sure you've heard of that at least."

Faye shrugged, "can't say I have."

"Ye' ha'n't heard of Bucs Plunder? What kinda pirate be ye' old man?" The third and final pirate spoke for the first time. His accent was thick and Faye couldn't place it, but she knew from his words that he was an experienced pirate. There was an old tattoo winding round his neck, reminding her of a noose, and another on his right wrist. Her eyes stared at it in intrigue; she had always been around men with tattoos of all shapes and patterns, even fashioning a few of her own in discreet places, but never had she see that marking.

"I do not make a habit of taking part in any of my father's trade." Faye looked up at the mans eyes, matching his gaze as she finished her sentence.

"Then why are ye' 'ere now?"

Faye opened her mouth to respond when the inn door swung open, a young man trudging into the room.

"It can't be." One of the other pirates sitting with Faye hissed at his friends.

"I thought Paine was at sea." The second said.

The third, the one with the strange tattoo, slammed his fist hard down onto the table. He stood up as the man who had just entered the inn closed the door and spun around in start to face the noise.

"DALZEE!" The tattooed pirate yelled.

"Thad. What are you doing 'ere?" The man, who Faye assumed to be Dalzee, spat back at the tattooed pirate.

"I could ask the same of ye'!" Thad growled, kicking his chair away from him as he prowled towards Dalzee.

"And why are you talking with Faye Bowen. She has no business with you."

"Excuse me?" Faye glared towards the young man, "how the _hell _do you know who I am?"

"You _know_ Dalzee?"

"Are you working with Paine?" One of the other pirates sitting next to Faye demanded, standing up with the third and final pirate soon following his lead.

Faye looked over at Dalzee, standing also. "_You_ work for Paine?"

"He's my captain."

"So you know Paine?" Thad growled, turning towards Faye.

She held her palms up. "No! We've only met once."

Thad sneered at her. "I'll as ye' again. Are ye' working for Paine?"

"No."

_Yes._

Faye corrected mentally, while shaking her head.

Thad turned to Dalzee, pulling out his pistol. "Then how do ye' know Faye?"

"Shit." Faye cursed, earning her judging glances from the onlookers seated around the room.

"I don't!" Dalzee answered.

_Great answer, idiot._

Faye thought, glaring at him.

The other two pirates with Thad walked over towards Dalzee, surrounding him from three sides.

"Try again." Thad suggested, gesturing with his pistol.

"I _don't_ know her." Dalzee defended.

One of the pirates standing off to the right of him drew his pistol and shot it at the ground a few inches from his foot. Faye jumped in surprise, knocking back into the table she stood next to. A few of the women in the room let out yelps and most of the men stood up to defend their female companions.

Dalzee pulled out his own pistol, aiming it at Thad. "I DON'T KNOW HER!"

"LIES!" Thad spat back. "ARE YOU BRIBING HER TO WORK FOR YOU?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT, YE' DIM ASS!"

The tension in the room was rising as Thad took a predatory step towards his enemy, Dalzee mirroring the movement.

"TELL US THE TRUTH, CHARLATAN SCUM."

"I AM!"

Faye could see the inevitable about to happen and two dead bodies being the only possible outcome. She took out her own pistol as the shouting match continued, stepping around Thad. Without a second thought, she shot the floor between the two pirates, shutting them up instantly.

"_STOP IT_!" She screamed so loudly her throat burned. Placing herself directly in between the line of fire.

The room fell silent and Faye let out a deep, meaningful breath. "Will everyone just _stop_!" She said again, glancing between the four men causing the aggravation.

Silence drifted eerily around the room as the storm outside continued raging. A clap of thunder echoed across a dull expanse of sky, filling the inn momentarily with sound. Air howled through the cracks in the windows as almighty gusts of wind blew in flurries around the lone building.

Faye was about to speak when, without warning, the inn door flew open once again. It slammed into the wall next to it so hard, the wood shudder in protest. In an instant, all attention moved from Faye to the entrance of the inn.

"Sorry about that!" A bright voice called from the darkness.

The man of which the voice belonged trudged slowly through the door. He was tall and muscular, with dark skin and a scar across one eye. He looked around the room slowly, awkwardly acknowledging the people staring at him until his eyes fell on Faye.

"Seems like I may be interrupting something here. Are you alright Mademoiselle?"

"I- uh..." Faye stammered, unsure of whether or not she actually _was _alright. In all honesty, she felt a little silly now, her outburst only seeming to make the tense situation even worse; her cheeks reddened in discomfort.

"Porthos! Next time you leave me with a horse, warn me beforehand of its biting habits!" Another voice called from outside.

The dark skinned man, who Faye assumed to be Porthos, turned towards the voice with a chuckle. Three more men trudged through the door, the last closing it behind him. They all wore hats which covered their faces, much as Faye's still did, but their uniforms gave them away; they were Musketeers.

"I'm going to have a bruise for weeks!" The same voice who had addressed Porthos previously, spoke again. It came from the smallest of the men, who was rubbing his left forearm in obvious discomfort.

"What in the world is going on here?" One of the other Musketeers demanded, stepping towards Faye.

"Come any close and I'll blow her brains out!" Thad warned.

Faye rolled her eyes, turning to look at him in irritation. "No you won't, you're acting the fool and that head of yours seems far too big for my liking."

Thad, thoroughly offended by her words, stiffened his back and shooting arm. "What did ye' say?"

"I said…"

Faye used the hand closest to him to grab his pistol, kneeing him in the stomach. She forced the weapon down towards the ground as it went off with a deafening racket, making yet more women shriek in fear.

"...you're being an arrogant bastard." Faye finished, smirking down at the man clutching his stomach on the floor.

One of Thad's friends marched towards her, point a finger at her in acrimony. "Ya' little catty-"

Another pistol went off, the man addressing Faye falling dead to the ground before he was done speaking.

Faye was the one screaming this time, looking up at Dalzee, who had been the one to kill the pirate. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Thad yelled, climbing weakly to his feet and launching towards Dalzee.

Chaos ensued.

Someone pushed Faye and she tripped, stumbling into a table, which collapsed to the floor under her weight. Her hat fell off, hair cascading across her face and into her vision. A hand grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her up onto her feet.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, pushing the body away from her. The hand grabbed onto her hair, throwing her body weight into a wall, where her face slammed into the wood with a crack. Then, almost as soon as it had made impact, she was dragged back and thrown across the room yet again.

Climbing weakly to her feet, Faye looked around her in fear. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth. There we bodies being thrown everywhere, women screaming and men yelling. Merwick had rushed back down the stairs, only to be lost in the chaos, just as she felt she was.

Faye tried to find her way back to her pistol and rapier, but before she could get there, Thad came launching at her, throwing a fist into her gut and another into her cheek. She was sent reeling sideways, staggering into a wall, where she slid down helplessly onto the floor. Her blonde hair was covering half her face, sticking to it with blood as she crouched, the room spinning.

A pair of boots came into her peripheral vision, marching quickly over to her. Faye cowered back into the wood she leant against, breathing heavily.

"Please don't hit me again." She held her hands up in defeat, blood still dripping from various parts of her face.

The boots stopped in front of her, the person they belonged to bending down to look upon her.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you. I'm here to help."

Faye could barely see the man's face through her hair, which still cascaded across her face, but she recognised his voice. It had been the same voice complaining about Porthos' horse, she just hadn't registered who it was then...

"D'Artagnan…?"

"How do you know my name?"

Faye wiped away her bloody hair, revealing her battered, but relieved face.

"Faye?"

Faye nodded, throwing her weak arms around her friend, pulling him as close to her as possible. His clothes were wet and he smelt like sweat, but she didn't mind, she was _safe_.

"Thank god!" She mumbled into his shoulder as he returned the embrace tightly.


End file.
